The Uncle
by shattered18rose
Summary: Colonel William Tavington is known as the Butcher but what happens when both his brother and sisterinlaw die leaving his niece in his care? Will they clash or will their problems with the social outlook bring them closer? possible romance!
1. Prolouge

Summary:  
  
Colonel William Tavington is known as the "Butcher" but what happens   
  
when both his brother and sister-in-law die leaving his niece in his care? Will they clash or will their problems with the social outlook bring them closer?  
  
Hey ppl - here is a really short prologue.... Enjoy!!!!!!!! R&R PLEEEZ! (I only own Rebecca sighs unhappily phooey......)  
  
She stumbled out of the now empty home in Shrewsbury, England as tears streamed down her face. I'm alone she thought to herself and collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the night's evil doings and succumbing to the lasting memory of what just happened.   
  
------------------4 hours later----------------------------------------  
  
She awoke to faces hovering above her and worried stares of neighbors and doctors.   
  
" Is she going to be okay?" one woman asked. She groaned as she tried to sit up but the pain in her ribs wouldn't let her rise just yet. She collapsed again giving up on trying to rise to a sitting position.   
  
" What happened?" were the only words that managed to escape her lips.   
  
" Your father and your poor mother - oh my dear - I'm so sorry - they're dead." a man to her left said as a woman let out a small cry.   
  
" Where will she go?" another man whispered.   
  
" You have an uncle - don't you dear? Isn't he now in America - fighting that bloody Revolutionary War?" the woman to her left said.   
  
" Yes, but you honestly wouldn't think of sending me off to America? To stay with a man I barely even know? He's related to my father - if he's anything like my father he'll - " she couldn't finish, she just started crying as a memory surfaced from earlier - a horrid memory that changed her life without warning and catapulting her future into the hands of a man so horrid that the life of Rebecca Anna Tavington would never be the same.  
  
You like? If you do - please review!!!!!!!!! I'M DYING TO HEAR (well read really) WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv ya lots!!! -   
  
Aragorn4ever ;) 


	2. Introductions and emotions

**HI!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school started and junior year already suxs, my computer also had to get fixed (it had over 15000 viruses and such things on it) but it's all better now. This is going to be short so I promise something longer next time – I still have French and American history homework to do. HERE YOU GO!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

**Thanx!!!!**

**Aragorn4ever ;)**

**PS: I own only Rebecca Anna Tavington...**

* * *

The Uncle:

_(AN: I think we all understand the hardships of travel in the 1700s group nods so I am going to get straight to the interesting stuff... yeah)_

She arrived at the fort with some of her belonging in tow. Just as she exited the carriage Colonel Tavington and General O'Hara exited the building to greet her. This was the first time she had ever set eyes on him. Their resemblance was astounding. She had flowing brown hair and sported an unhappy disposition much like Tavington's. The only difference was their eyes. She had welcoming green eyes but his menacing blue dared someone to try to get inside his head.

"Hello Rebecca is it?" Tavington asked her as he approached her.

"No doubt she is related to you – your resemblance is uncanny." O'Hara stated as he eyed her up and down, "You must be exhausted from you journey"

"Not really my lord. I slept on the carriage ride here." She replied quietly.

"She must be related to you Tavington – she isn't exhausted from that journey – I know I was. Well, I'll leave you two to get better aquatinted. I hope that you sleep well in your new surroundings and I shall see you around tomorrow and I hope to get a chance to know you better." O'Hara stated and then sauntered inside.

"I apologize for him – he can get long winded and doesn't know when to stop." They both shared a small laugh and Tavington continued, "Your room is across the hall from mine so if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask. I'll walk you up there and your bags will be up shortly." They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the door he handed her two keys.

"This is the key to my room and this is the key to yours. I also have a key to your room for emergencies and such. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." And with that he left her standing alone at the door. She entered the room and found it to her liking. There was a large canopy bed and a vanity and a large bureau containing a few dresses that happened to be her size. She examined the vanity when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's Alyia miss" the young maid replied through the door. Rebecca opened the door and found a young woman in a uniform with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Alyia entered the room and handed Rebecca a nightgown for her to wear.

"You must be exhausted from that journey so I took the liberty of ordering a nightgown for you and I have already turned down your bed, unless of course you would rather take a bath first miss?"

"I believe I shall retire and would it be all right with you if I took a bath tomorrow morning? And by the way my name is Rebecca or if you would prefer my friends call me Becca."

"Oh, well in that case you may call me Aly and it would be perfectly all right if you take a bath in the morning."

"I must warn you though – I may be very grumpy in the morning and I will apologize ahead for anything I may say or do that might upset you."

"Apology accepted." Aly helped Becca change into her nightgown and helped her settle into bed. Becca drifted off to a restless sleep and was gently but firmly shaken awake by Tavington.

"Rebecca – Rebecca." He said over and over as he shook her.

As she stirred tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked although he already knew the answer. She just collapsed into his arms and cried. He didn't really know what to do in this situation since he tried to avoid females and compassion so he gently wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. She fell asleep after about 15 minutes and he followed suit after another 20 minutes.

**

* * *

**

**FINI for now...**

**Well?!?!?! THERE WILL BE MORE HUMOR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER – imagine breakfast with the Tavingtons and O'Hara... that could get very interesting. IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE... IF YOU FLAME I WILL PULL OUT MY SLINGSHOT AND SHOOT MINI MARSHMALLOWS AT YOU AND SAY:HAVEATYOU!!!(monty python the holy grail – you will watch it...)lol**

**Thanx –**

**Aragorn4ever ;)**


	3. Pregnant!

My muse just bit me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay – shutting up now…

I own what you don't recognize sob….

She awoke and felt a strong embrace around her waist. She looked up and saw ice-blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning."

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to – " She began to say when he cut her off by shushing her.

"No need to apologize – you have done nothing wrong. Now come, would you like to change before or after you get a bite to eat?"

"I would love a bite to eat!" She hadn't eaten in a few days and was famished.

They walked down to the dining hall where O'Hara was speaking with a few other Dragoons, including Borden. They rose when Tavington and Becca entered. They sat and the talk returned to normal. A plate of food was placed in front of both along with a few dried fruit muffins. Under normal circumstances, Becca would have been lady like and only eaten half of what was on her plate and then come back later, but she was so hungry she didn't care about manners. She dug in and finished her entire plate in less than 20 minutes while Tavington was only half done.

"Well, my dear aren't you a fast eater! Gasp Don't worry – your secret is safe with me." O'Hara said from across the table.

"What secret?" She asked.

"That you are," he then lowered his voice so it was a very quiet whisper," with child."

She jumped to her feet and screamed, "PREGNANT?!?!?!?! YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT!?!?!?! DO I LOOK PREGNANT? WELL????"

"Well, you did eat awfully fast and I have heard that pregnant women have a voracious appetite. I apologize." O'Hara responded quickly. She picked up a muffin and chucked it at him and it hit him squarely between the eyes. She then ran out of the room. Tavington didn't move.

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" O'Hara said. Tavington looked up and if looks could kill O'Hara would have died over 1,000 times.

"Where do you get the gall to say something like that? Do you even think? If you were under my command I would have ripped you open like the squirmy little fish you are. Who knows, I still might, you might want to watch your back."

"Are you threatening me? In front of witnesses?" O'Hara asked smirking.

"No, I am promising, and you men didn't see anything did you?" Tavington said to his Dragoons.

"No sir." They all said in unison.

"Good. Now I will go after her, and if you ever mention anything about this, talk to her without me or one of my men there, or even breathe on her that promise will be coming a lot sooner than you would like." Tavington said and then promptly left.

"Well, he is obviously not a morning person." O'Hara said only to receive dirty looks.

MEANWHILE………….

Becca was crying in a corner of her room. Tavington quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away." She said as he pushed the door open. He sat down next to her and held her as she cried harder.

"If it makes you feel any better, he is probably never going to speak to you again. I threatened to gut him like a fish." She looked up at him and laughed a little.

"Really?"

"Yes, would I lie to you?" he responded, "Now, why don't you dry your eyes and change and I will introduce you to a few of my men."

OKAY………….I know it's short but my mother is making me go back to homework so…. I hope to update soon like within the week if I get reviews……. Okkkay…THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!!!!!! (If you review I'll give you a !)

- Aragorn4ever


	4. remembering

HELLO ALL! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a realllllllllllllllly good excuse – I HAD SURGERY! I am a-okay now so on with the story –

Warning: slight (very mild for this chapter – possibly more detail as she begins to come to terms) discussion of abuse so brace yourselves……….

Disclaimer: ummmmmmmmmmm………………….

After changing they walked out onto the fields where rows of tents were set up. Tavington put a protective arm around her shoulder and a death glare on his face. Once they reached the tents for the Dragoons, he told her to wait outside.

"Hello there." A random soldier said as he passed by. Just as she got a disgusted look on her face, Borden and Tavington exited the tent.

"Becca, this is Captain Borden. If you ever need anything and can't find me, go to him."

"Charmed," Borden said as he gently kissed her hand.

"And this is Captain Wilkins. He's a loyalist from the colonies," Tavington continued. Wilkins followed suit by kissing her on the hand, "Now, I have some business to attend to. You are free to roam, but not alone. Borden, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing important sir."

"Good, would you mind giving Becca a tour so that she can get her bearings?"

"Not at all sir." Borden said.

"I leave you in capable hands. Borden, if O'Hara gets anywhere near her, I give you full permission to kill him," Tavington then gently kissed her on the cheek, "I will be back later this evening." The two captains saluted as he left.

"Where would you like to start Miss Tavington?" Borden asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, and please call me Becca."

"Alright, Becca, why don't we start outside and work our way in," Borden stated. They began to walk towards the stables, "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, I don't think I would have been accepted by my family if I didn't." she said with a laugh.

"Well that is good; you are further ahead than most females in this area." He then continued the tour through the various gardens. She marveled in the charm of the countryside.

"This is nothing like what we had back home."

"I agree," they stopped and he continued as he absent mindedly played with a flower, "When I first arrived, I was in awe every moment by the beauty that surrounded me. It pained me and still does that we are destroying it with this bloody war. Well, shall we continue to the inside?"

Once they reached the front door, she took in the beauty of the home, something she hadn't had time to do since she arrived.

"This is the foyer, and over there is the dining room, as you know, and this is the sitting room. To the left is the library and up the stairs are bedrooms and General Cornwallis's study. And here is where I leave you Becca. Feel free to send for me if you might need anything else."

"Thank you for the tour and I shall if I need you." He then gently kissed her hand and departed.

Once she reached her room she was greeted by Aly who gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for not waking you earlier this morning, but you two looked so peaceful." Aly said softly.

"It's quite alright. I think I am just going to read for a little while, today has been filled with excitement."

"Would you like to let you know when dinner is served?"

"That would be lovely! Thank you."

"Your welcome milady, I mean Becca, well I shall take my departure now, have a nice afternoon." She said as she closed the door behind her.

An hour passed as Becca read and she began growing weary. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4 in the afternoon. maybe I'll just rest for a little while

Dream……

_She collided hard with the floor and felt something warm trickle down her head. _

"_Clean up this mess," he said harshly as she tried to pick herself up. This time had been the worst one this week and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hide this one since she was bleeding from a cut on her head. She heard the click of hooves on the pavement getting softer as they got further away. He's gone she thought to herself. Once off the floor she began to pick up the pieces of broken plates and glasses. _

_Earlier that evening – _

_He stumbled through the door drunk as usual. _

"_Hurry!" her mother whispered as they ran to greet him while the servants prepared dinner, "He's home early."_

"_What's that suppose to mean woman?"_

"_It's just that dinner's not quite ready. We were expecting you at 6pm and it's 5:30 –" she was cut off by a sharp and curt slap._

"_I'll come home when I want to come home." And so ensued the chaos and violence that was her home. Becca knew that once he was done with her mother, she'd be next. She knew he'd find something wrong or some justification to hurt her._

She shot up covered in sweat as Tavington came in the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah……..I'm okay."

Well, what do y'all think? Thank you to Nemi Jade, Jay, jeangray666, ladymarytavington, kane, Catalina Tavington, skittles, Tavington's-neice, Lera, crazy4depp101, Naomie, falconangel83, Eccentric Banshee, and Tavingtons-Angel for reviewing! I am thinking of indirectly introducing her to Gabriel Martin (Sorry not a big Anne Fan). May have a secret romance or something…….. I don't know yet….. any ideas or anything would be great! Thanx – please please please review, but no flames pleez or else I will chuck tiny marshmallows at you with my bright yellow marshmallow sling shot!


	5. The Ball

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here we go – there will be a little violence…but there will also be humor – O'HARA COMES BACK – lol….time for round two – will Tavington gut him like a fish? I don't know – okay – really I do but you don't….haha….

Disclamer – blah blah blah…own this…don't own that…yada yada yada…

"Really – I'm okay – I just had a bad dream." Becca said as she pulled herself out of bed. She hadn't noticed that the laces in the back of her dress had come undone showing off her scars that she tried to hide from the world.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No – I'll be fine, but thanks." She replied as she turned towards the window.

"Hold on – you've come undone – let me fix that." He said as he retied the top of her dress. He paused when he saw what looked like a mixture of cuts and lash marks on the little that was exposed of her back, "Rebecca, how did you get these – was it –" She began to cry and he just held her, knowing the pain she has gone through and knowing that for her, it's not over. She has to live with it everyday.

"You know I am here if you need me – no matter what." He said as he kissed her forehead and left the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to cry again. She collapsed onto the pillow and let her sobs be absorbed by the sturdy bed.

About an hour later, she was gently awoken by a soft and delicate hand, "Becca…Becca. Sorry to wake you from your slumber so soon, but as you know, there will be a ball tonight and the Colonel said that if you were feeling up to it, you could attend. It will be very elegant so if you want to go, we shall have to get started on getting you ready so you can be the bell of the ball. What do you say?"

"Sure." Little did she know that this decision would bring about a new level of pain for her that she had never experienced.

1 hour later

"Alright Becca - you look amazing! You should wear this color more often! Now, what to do with your hair…Ah – I know – how about I just pin a few curls here and….voila!" Becca got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue evening gown with a square cut neck and a choker. It hung onto her every curve beautifully and belled out at the bottom. She had never looked like this before – grown up.

"Are you excited? I bet you've been to a ton of these balls…"

"Actually, I haven't since I was young. I wasn't allowed to go to these events. It wasn't my place."

"Well, have a marvelous time and dance the night away. You should steal every man's heart –"

"Not if I have anything to do with it…you look lovely Becca – thank you for getting her ready." He said to Aly, chuckling lightly.

"you're welcome my lord." She replied as she exited.

"Are you ready? We should go down soon." He said to Becca who was fixating on the mirror, "Becca. Did you hear me?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I heard you – I'm ready."

"Well then, shall we?" He said as he offered her his arm.

"Alright…" She said as she accepted and took in a deep breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they descended the staircase. She saw all the women and wondered if she stuck out like a sore thumb. All eyes turned to them and her evening began…but she wondered how it would end.

After a while, Tavington left her side to go chat with a few young ladies and some other officers. Becca just stood there and watched the water as girls talked at her about the latest available officers.

"May I have this dance?" An attractive, deep voice asked from behind her. She turned around to find the voice belonged to a handsome young man in a uniform. She hadn't quite figured out how to tell rank, but she knew he was an officer when the other girls started to giggle and gawk.

"Yes, you may." She said calmly as she extended her hand. He gracefully took it and led her to the dance floor. She danced the night away with him and didn't even notice time had passed until there was a loud explosion. She was pulled out of her world and back into reality. The gentleman, whose name she found out was Lieutenant Michael Hadfield, instantly left her side to find out what was going on.

Once the incident was under control and the guests inside, Michael found her and explained everything, "I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, I was really enjoying our evening." He said as he slowly closed the space between them, "I do hope that I will see you again…maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. I would like that."

"Perhaps we could go riding? I will talk to your uncle, but I am sure he will say yes."

"Okay…well, I should get to bed. See you tomorrow?" She replied.

"Yes – good night." He said as he kissed her hand, "until tomorrow."

Well, there you go!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have another chapter in the works so it should be up soon!

Thanks –

Aragorn4ever


	6. Broken Secrets

Hey people!!

Here we go – there will be O'hara in this chap –and this time I'm not lying like I did in the last chapter...lol... O'Hara really does come back in this chapter – I know I got some of your hopes up – sorry – so now it really is time for round two – will Tavington gut him like a fish? I don't know – okay – really I do but you don't….haha….

BTW: Warning for some violence in flashbacks (flashbacks are in italics)...

Disclamer – blah blah blah…own this…don't own that…yada yada yada…

She floated back to her room thinking only of Lieutenant Michael Hadfield and how he had stolen her heart.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Aly asked helping her change into her nightwear.

"Oh yes – it was wonderful – I think I'm in love!" Becca replied giggling.

"Well have a great night's sleep and I shall see you in the morning." Aly replied leaving the room. Becca then climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

"_You worthless whore! I saw the way those men were looking at you – how many have you slept with?" Her father screamed in his drunken state remarking on the recent small dinner they hosted. She couldn't respond, too shocked for words. "ANSWER ME!" He bellowed backhanding her. _

"_None, I swear! Please, believe me." _

"_You know, I don't know why I put up with you, I mean you're not even my real daughter. You must get the slutiness from your mother. Hehe, I bet you didn't see that one coming, and now that that little secret's out, you're going to show your skills and begin to pay for your room and board." He slurred as he backed her into the corner. She cried and screamed and fought, but to no avail. After hours of excruciating pain and torture she crumpled in a ball feeling lower than dirt. _

She was shaken awake by Tavington. She swatted at him screaming for him to let her go and not hurt her.

"Becca, listen to me, you're safe. Becca, wake up!" She shot up out of bed looking around expecting to see her "father" but instead she saw Tavington with a look of concern written all over her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she darted out of bed into the adjoining bathroom and threw up. She then curled up by the chamber pot and sobbed feeling violated all over again.

"Becca please let me in." Tavington said knocking on the door. He heard her throwing up and practically broke down the door. He immediately went to her side and held back her hair rubbing circles on her back. They stayed like this for a few hours until she ran out of things to throw up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her once she had calmed down.

"I'm not your niece." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not your niece!" She practically yelled.

"What do you mean? We look so much alike."

"That's because my mother had an affair with an officer that had a resemblance to your brother. Haven't you noticed that I have green eyes? Your brother had blue eyes like yours and my mother had brown. There's no way I could have green eyes!" She spluttered out getting more and more hysterical. Tavington just sat there listening, processing.

"How did you find out?"

"My so called _father _told me one night after accusing me of being a slut and then he demanded payment for my room and board. He –" She could even get the words out because she was crying so hard at this point, "I understand if you would like to send me away since we're not actually related. I can go back to England and figure something out."

"No, you're not going anywhere. You are as much my niece when you arrived as you are now. My brother got off lightly with his suicide because I would make him suffer for his crimes." He said as he held her close, his eyes growing darker.

"You're not disgusted by me? I mean –"

"Shh.." He said as his eyes immediately softened as he pulled her close into a loving embrace. "You're safe here. Nothing is going to harm you again. No one will touch you alright?" He said rubbing her back. "Now, let's get some sleep alright?" She just nodded as he led her to the bed.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to have another nightmare."

"Of course." He replied climbing into bed with her. "Everything will be alright now okay?" He felt her nod, "Now get some sleep, morning is coming fast."

She awoke the next morning to the gentle shaking of Aly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? You don't look so good. I've drawn you a bath but I understand if you would like to go back to sleep."

"No, this will be fine. A bath will be nice. Thank you." she said. Aly was taken aback at her formalness knowing something was not right.

"Um, alright, well the bath is ready so..."

"Thank you – would you also be able to empty the chamber pot – I was ill last night."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Rebecca said as she walked off to her bath. Aly just stood there stunned at the exchange. She then heard a knock on the door and she answered.

"Ah, Colonel Tavington, Rebecca is taking a bath currently. Forgive my boldness but is everything alright, she isn't herself and she was ill last night."

"I know, I was up with her. I'm amazed she's actually awake right now." He replied yawning, "Let me know when she's dressed and if she wants to go down to breakfast."

"I shall my lord." Aly replied with a small curtsey. He then curtley bowed and exited.

Rebecca climbed out of the bath and stretched. She reveled in the relaxation that the bath brought her even after last night. That one was worse than the others she had experienced.

"How are you feeling?"Aly asked as she finished lacing Rebecca's dress.

"Much better thank you."

"Breakfast should be ready soon"

"Thank you."

As Aly left the room Tavington walked in and shut the door. He could still see that she was visibly shaken from last night. Her warm color had faded and the life he had always seen in her eyes had faded so that all that was left were two empty swirls of green. They no longer caught the sunlight but just sat on her face and remained as lifeless as her skin.

"How are you doing?" He asked. She didn't even look up from her arranging of her vanity.

"I am fine. Thank you for your inquiry. I believe Alyia stated that breakfast would be ready soon?"

"Becca – look at me." She didn't look up. He walked up to her and gently turned her around forcing her to look in his eyes, "Rebecca Mae Tavington look at me." She slowly raised her eyes up to meet his, gently wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"We don't want to be late to breakfast." She said slipping away from him, "Shall we?" He came up beside her at the door and took her arm.

"Let me know if you want to go back to your room at any time." He said as they walked down the hall. She just nodded.

They entered the dining hall and everyone rose at the sight of a lady. She sat down across from O'Hara and began picking at the plate placed in front of her.

"I'll be right back." Tavington whispered in her ear.

"You look awful my dear! Have a little too much fun at that party last night?" O'Hara said once Tavington was out of sight. She just ignored him and continued picking at her food.

"Oh, I understand – it's your first hangover. My dear, we've all been there. You know the best solution –"

"Do you not listen to a word I say?" Tavington said standing behind Becca, "Perhaps you don't have a fear of being gutted like the little fish you are. Becca, please go up to your room – I'll have your maid bring you a plate of food." Becca then silently got up and slipped out of the room and back up the stairs to her room.

"Oh, Tavington, it was harmless small talk – nothing serious. Asking if she enjoyed last night –"

"Asking if she had a hangover??" Tavington bellowed.

"Well she does seem ill and not like herself. So I just assumed she had a little too much fun last nigh-"

"And if you had been paying any attention last night you would have noticed there was never a glass in her hand – SHE DOESN'T DRINK!"

"Colonel Tavington, is shouting really necessary this early in the morning? What seems to be the problem?" Cornwallis asked entering the hall.

"O'Hara has insulted my niece for the last time and I am going to make good on my promise to gut him like a fish if he spoke to her again." Tavington said as he pulled his saber out of his belt. O'Hara visibly cowered as he saw the glint of the butcher in Tavington's eye.

"That will not be necessary Colonel. I do not wish for my second in command to be gutted." Cornwallis said as he led Tavington away from the dining hall, "Now, how much sleep did you get last night – I heard the fits she was having last night in her sleep. You must have been up with her all of last night. Why don't you take the day off from your duties and help return the glow to Rebecca. I passed her on the way down here and she looks awful. Go be with your niece, I'll deal with O'Hara."

"Alright. Yes, I'll spend the day with Becca." Tavington said as he wandered away upstairs to go check on Becca, realizing how tired he was.

**R&R please – it's that little button and it only takes at most a few minutes from your day. NO FLAMES PLEASE… they will be used to make roasted vegetables which I will then chuck at you…(what a waste of vegetables)…but here's a simpler solution – if you don't like it don't waste your time and mine by reviewing it!!**

**To all other nice people out there, I love hearing from you! Please review – **

**Thanks – **

**shattered18rose**


End file.
